dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ikuta Toma
Perfil thumb|250px|Ikuta Toma *'Nombre: '生田斗真 (いくた とうま) *'Nombre (''romaji): Ikuta Toma *'Apodos: '''Tomasu, Toma-chan *'Profesión: Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor/presentador de TV Ikuta Ryuusei. *'''Agencia: Johnny & Associates Sobre Ikuta Toma Nació el 7 de octubre de 1984 en la ciudad de Muroran, Hokkaido, hijo de Hideki y Hiromi Ikuta. Tiene un hermano cuatro años menor, Ryūsei, quien trabaja como presentador de televisión para Fuji TV. Mientras aún asistía a la escuela primaria, su madre, quien era admiradora del grupo SMAP, envió una solicitud a Johnny & Associates, y posteriormente se convirtió en aprendiz de la agencia en 1996, como miembro de Johnny's Jr. Solía estar en un espectáculo de variedades para niños llamado "Tensai Terebi kun". Al ser miembro de una banda de todos los niños llamada Strawberry Parfait, fue popular entre la audiencia. A continuación, se le ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a Johnny's Entertainment, junto con un compañero de banda en Strawberry Parfait. Audicionó, aceptó y comenzó a participar bajo Johnny's Jr en febrero de 1996. En 2007, Ikuta apareció en el controversial drama Hanazakari no Kimitachi e transmitido por Fuji TV, el cual fue quizás el mayor salto de Ikuta en el entretenimiento japonés. Luergo de su éxito en Hana Kimi, Ikuta protagonizó la obra "The Two Gentlemen of Verona" William Shakespeare.8Mientras aún trabajaba en la obra, también protagonizó otro de los dramas de Fuji TV en 2008, la adaptación en imagen real del popular manga Honey and Clover. Dramas *Ore no Hanashi wa Nagai (NTV, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kyuukei no Kouya (Fuji TV, 2010) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (2009) *Majo saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) ep.1 *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono (Otoko no Yume) (Fuji TV, 2006) *Asuka e, Soshite Mada Minu Ko e (Fuji TV, 2005) *Dekabeya (TV Asashi, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono (Nemueru Mori no Shitai) (Fuji TV 2005) *Kinou Wa Tomo Kyou no Teki (2004) *Engimono ~ America (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.5 *Neverland (TBS, 2002) * Kowai Nichiyobi 2000 (NTV, 2000) ep.1 * Nekketsu Ren-ai Dou (NTV, 1999) *Love and Peace (NTV, 1998) *Aguri (NHK, 1997) Películas *Yuuzai (2018) *Sensei! (2017) *Close Knit (2017) *The Mole Song: Hong Kong Capriccio (2016) *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *Yokokuhan: The Pain (2015) *Grasshopper (2015) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou(2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Brain Man (No Otoko) (2013) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2 (2012) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 1 (2012) *Genji Monogatari (2011) *Hanamizuki (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Ningen Shikkaku (2010) Musicales *'2017:' Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ) *'2016: '''Vamp Bamboo burn (〜ヴァン・バン・バーン〜) *'2013: Kamome -The Seagull- (かもめ) *'''2011: My Friend Hitler and Madame de Sade -Mishima Double- (ミシマダブル) *'2008:' Grease (グリース) *'2007:' The Two Gentlemen of Verona (ヴェローナの二紳士) *'2007: '''Endless SHOCK *'2006: Cat in the Red Boots *'''2006: Azumi Returns (あずみ〜AZUMI RETURNS〜) *'2005:' Azumi on Stage (あずみ〜AZUMI on STAGE〜) *'2004: '''WEST SIDE STORY *'2004: PLAYZONE2004 WEST SIDE STORY *'2004: '''mama loves MAMBO III *'2004: Edogah-san Yukuefumei (エドガーさんは行方不明) *'2003:' PLAYZONE2003 Vacation *'2003:' SHOCK〜is Real Shock〜 *'2002:' Susanou -Shin no Ken no Monogatari- (スサノオ〜神の剣の物語〜) *'2000:' MILLENNIUM SHOCK *'1997:' Stand by Me Anuncios *'2017:' Suntory 'DEKAVITA C' Mario Sports *'2014:' Suntory 'Sumiwataru' *'2013:' Mondelēz Japan Limited HALLS ICE CUBE *'2013:' P＆G Japan *'2013:' Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters *'2011-2012:' Danone *'2011:' EARTH CHEMICAL *'2010:' Toyota Motor *'2010-2011:' Square Enix *'2010:' Nissin Foods *'2009:' Lotte ACUO & ACUO POWDER *'2008:' Kentucky Fried Chicken *'1998-1999: '''MISAWA HOMES *'1998:' Nihon Bungushinkou *'1996-1997: Shinkenzemi Videos Musiales *Arashi - Fukkatsu LOVE / 復活LOVE (2016) *TOKIO - NaNaNa (太陽なんていらねぇ) (2010) Premios *'''2011 84th Kinema Junpo Awards: Mejor Actor de Revelacion por Ningen Shikaku *'2010 53rd Blue Ribbon Awards: '''Mejor Revelación *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hachimitsu to Clover *'2007 54th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo:' Johnny's Jr. **'Ex-Unidades:' ***MAIN ***Best Beat Boys ***Bad Image Generation ***Junichi & JJr ***Four Tops ***NO BORDER *'Educación:''' **Horikoshi Koukou **University Meiji *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol. *Su equipo favorito de béisbol es el Yokohama F. Marinos *En el 2010 consiguió ser el primer actor en la JE en recibir el "Premio Cinta Azul" como mejor actor en sus películas protagonizadas en años anteriores. Éste es un galardón que, cada año, dan los reporteros de los siete principales periódicos de Tokyo. *A pesar de no tener un CD debut como el resto de sus compañeros de la JE, Toma levanta un gran respeto y admiración por su trabajo como actor y por ser uno de los que más éxito está teniendo estos últimos años dentro de la compañía. *Toma era un gran fan de Backstreet Boys, tanto que, una vez pidió que por favor le dejasen presenciar el ensayo de estos en el programa Music Station. *Le gusta coleccionar lentes de sol y zapatillas de deporte. También colecciona uniformes de equipos de fútbol y figuras de Gundam, Star Wars y Spiderman. Enlaces *Perfil (Johnnys) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ikuta_Toma01.jpg Ikuta_Toma02.jpg Ikuta_Toma03.jpg Ikuta_Toma04.jpg Ikuta_Toma05.jpg Ikuta_Toma06.jpg Ikuta_Toma07.jpg Ikuta_Toma08.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JActor